Games, whether wagering or non-wagering, are a popular past-time for millions of people all over the world. Electronic games in particular are becoming more and more popular, particularly ones playable online using a computer connected to a network. For example, according to some reports more than 200 million people play social games every month and online games recently passed e-mail as the second-most popular activity online, second only behind social networking. Accordingly, there is a need to continue to create exciting electronic games which maintain players' interest and stand out from the multitude of available online games.